


Shutters

by hongsoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gyuhao is side, they start at ch 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoos/pseuds/hongsoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of how the model Wen Junhui is in love with Hong Jisoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The camera lens point at him, and only him. He holds his position and returns its piercing looks with one of his own. The small room is filled, his managers stare at him, as do the staff, and camera crew. They hold their breath.

“You’re perfect.”

 

The shutters go off.

 

He’s in a daze after the shoot ends. Wen Junhui knows he perfect, in almost every aspect, but the way the cameraman says it, makes him feel something more. He never knew that he could be more than that. Perfect has become just perfect. His managers shuffle over to him and tell him something along the lines of “The shoot was good today,” and more. He’s half listening, half daydreaming about a pink haired cameraman and their honey dipped voice.

A gentle, “Uhm. Hello.” brings him back to reality. Jun focuses properly and finds the cameraman from before in front of him. They hold out their hand towards him, “I was your cameraman today. I’m Hong Jisoo. It’s a pleasure. You’re just as great as they say and more.”

Junhui takes his hand and can feel something flush over his face, “No, it’s my pleasure. And, your great camera work helped me accentuate my looks more.” Jisoo smiles bashfully, pink lips curling upwards, eyes becoming half of what they once were. If they were in some supernatural movie or something, Junhui is sure that Jisoo would be able to heal any wound, any aching soul, with just a smile.

Junhui really likes it when Jisoo compliments him, but he might like it even more when he compliments the cameraman instead. A soft, barely audible “Thank you.” is put in the air and only Junhui hears it. It’s all he can think of for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

“Another photoshoot?” Junhui asks without looking up from the paper he was currently preoccupied with. Mingyu smiles excitedly, probably hoping that Junhui will get distracted and mess up in their game of extended tic tac toe. Of course, it doesn’t happen, and the huge puppy deflates.

“Yup. I’m still trying to find a place nearby. Boss suddenly asked for photocards to give out during the autographing event.” their manager replies, sifting through contact pages and business cards.

Mingyu crosses an x to block Junhui from getting five straight o’s. “Why not Jisoo hyung’s place? He’s good.” Junhui mentally thanks his co worker for the suggestion that he’d been itching to recommend their manager for weeks. He rewards him by purposely circling an o in a place disadvantageous to himself.

“I already called the company, but they can’t take sudden requests. It has to be scheduled at least a day before.”

Mingyu hums happily when he crosses the final x and takes the title of winner. He smiles to their manager after, “If you ask to talk to Jisoo hyung and say it’s my request, it’ll happen like magic.”

And it does.

Junhui is once again standing in the building where his favorite cameraman works, getting his makeup and hair done. Mingyu sits on the side commenting how cool Junhui looked (of course) and the sounds of camera shutters from outside go off, resonating into their room. Their manager looks satisfied that they were allowed to get photos taken and printed within the same day, and continuously thanked the camera crew over and over. Repeated replies of “It’s no problem really, thank Jisoo.” would be given before they rushed off elsewhere to finish setting up for the shoot.

“Jisoo hyung!” Mingyu suddenly exclaims, getting up from his seat. Junhui twitches at the name and through the mirror, finds a tuft of pink hair peeking behind the screen separation. Laughter fills the air, and something tugs at Junhui’s heartstrings. His laugh is just like music. He doesn’t realize he’s so mesmerized in watching the man laugh until there is sudden eye contact through the mirror. He darts his eyes back to the front immediately, surveying his looks. Stunning, as usual. He’s glad the make up is already finished.

“Hello Junhui.” Jisoo greets as he walks over, Mingyu following right behind him.

“Hello,” Junhui responds almost immediately, and then regrets it right after. It was too short, too brief, too cold! If he waited one more second he would’ve thought it all out. He wonders if Jisoo thinks that he’s forgotten his name, because he would never dare, not when he’s whispered the name to himself over and over and over again, so he’d allow it to be familiar to his lips. He wishes he could rewind time so he would be able to redo the greeting, maybe add one those charming smiles the fans liked or --

“You look stunning.”

 

Junhui’s mind goes blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long!  
> All my classes were study+note heavy classes last qrter, so I pretty much used all my free time to sleep.

There are many difficult obstacles in life, but Junhui would rate what he was currently doing number one on the list of difficult obstacles to overcome. He stares hard at his phone, going through hundreds of photos on a single account. Jisoo takes photos of everything: food, nature, scenes, faces, anime, himself. Junhui slides the screen back to the top and finds the follow button mocking him (he’s been doing this for hours).

 

Nothing is impossible for Junhui though, as long as it's him, anything is possible (most likely). He stares impossibly harder at his phone, finger trembling over the follow button before he retracts it and sighs. He scrolls back down to pictures and falls in love again.

 

Mingyu appears out of nowhere and pounces onto Junhui, snatching his phone right from his hands. “You need to charge your phone,” he laughs as he stares at it. Junhui moves to retrieve his phone, but Mingu dodges any attempts while giddily typing into his phone. 

 

Jun screeches, “What are you doing?”

 

“Helping my favorite hyungs get chummy,” he replies with a giggle before finally placing the phone back in Junhui’s hand and running off again. He fumbles as he tries to unlock his phone, but spots the dangerous 1% at the top right of his phone screen. He flies across the room in horror scrambling to find his charger in time before it shuts off. After a few seconds of digging through his bag, Junhui slams the head of it into the outlet and plugs the end of the wire to his phone. He only gets a second of relief before he’s back desperately unlocking his phone to survey the damage done to his phone. 

 

As expected of Mingyu, the amount of damage done is huge. Jisoo’s selca faces him, beautiful as always, but this time the heart under the picture is fully red and his “own” comment catches his attention, “Wow, you look great!”

Junhui groans and turns off his phone, placing it carefully on the table. He can feel his face heat up in what was definitely, clearly, most certainly not embarrassment, but totally, completely and absolutely, anger at Mingyu. It’s not like Junhui could just delete his comment and unlike the picture because Jisoo must have seen the two notifications by now, and if Junhui just did that then maybe the man’s feelings would be hurt. The last thing he wants to do is hurt an angel’s heart. 

 

The soft bell of his phone’s notification goes off and he peeks at them with a nervousness he never truly knew. He sees who they are from and immediately moves to unlock his phone. The notifications spark a small fire of happiness in him that only grows when he keeps rereading until he’s aware that his face muscles have turned his grimace into a smile. 

 

They read: “@joshushushu replied: Thanks Junhui!”

                 “@joshushushu liked 3 photos.”

                 “@joshushushu followed you.”

                 “@joshushushu dmed you: Hey Junhui, thanks for the follow! I should’ve known you had a instagram. 

                   I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m sort of a fan? So, getting to see your everyday life is nice xD”

 

Junhui sort of, kinda ignores the unironic use of “xD,” but he also sort of thinks it makes Jisoo even more cuter and endearing. He also sort of, kinda ignores the fact that the brat Mingyu made him follow Jisoo, even though he has never, ever followed anyone first. Junhui’s a reasonable guy though, he loves his fans enough that he can follow one of them first.

 

Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still love junshua smh ill never stop??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same

Junhui doesn’t particularly enjoy the parties the company forces him to go to, but he does admit it makes great networking opportunities which lead to great work opportunities, so he grits his teeth and endures all the tiring and fake socializing he has to do. The wine glass in his hand is just for show, he’s pretty sure it makes him look more alluring based on the gazes of the women in the room. A single movement of his wrist to get the drink swirling is sure to convince one to recommend him for a new modeling gig, most likely in a pair, but that’s okay, exposure is exposure. Junhui looks to his side and finds Mingyu playing with his own glass, fingertips tapping nonstop at them, a nervous tick of his.

 

He taps his foot once, then twice, before asking, “Something bothering you?”

 

Mingyu’s gaze stays put on the glass he holds, but he still answers Junhui’s question, albeit rather hesitantly, “...Jisoo hyung said Minghao is coming today.”

 

“Heh,” Junhui laughs, smirk slowly making its way to his lips. Mingyu turns his head to him now, pout on full display at Junhui’s response. Mingyu has been crushing on the Chinese model for a while now, which would be all fine and cute if he weren’t such an embarrassing mess around his presence. Around Minghao, Mingyu’s attempts to the chic and suave model he is during shoots end up in complete failure. These often resulted in Mingyu whining and clinging onto Junhui while he just snorts and teases him. 

 

“Junhui, Mingyu,” a voice greets, cold and prompt.

 

Junhui eventually realizes it’s Minghao without looking up, solely based on the unique voice, demeanor, and the fact that Mingyu stupidly responds with a,“Huh! Hey! Hi! Hello there. Nice, no, uhm, good to see you here!”

 

“Mingyu, Junhui. Hello!” another voice joins in, familiarly gentle and kind. Junhui finally looks up and finds the gorgeous cameraman beaming at them. His usually cute and messy bangs are styled cooly to the right, and his fluffy oversized sweaters and button ups are replaced by a gorgeous black suit, one that Junhui recognizes as Brioni, a brand he adores (and he may or may not be pleased they have the same taste in suits).

 

“Oh. Uh. Jisoo hyung, Minghao...hey” Junhui greets back slowly, inwardly cursing his awkward wording at the beginning. Minghao stares at him, a finely drawn brow raising in suspicion. Junhui stares back as if in challenge, trying to downplay the slip up that contrasted his usual chic attitude, “Minghao. You never attend these. What brings you here?”

 

“Hm,” Minghao responds, looking away from Junhui for a moment as he waves over a passing waiter holding glasses of fine red wine. He continues as he takes two glasses in his hands and offers one to Jisoo, who takes it, “I’ve got freshly dyed hair. Company told me to scout out the response, so here I am. Jisoo is here to accompany me.” Junhui was so distracted by Jisoo he didn’t realize that Minghao had wine red hair. The dark shade was mature and made him look more even more striking.

 

He’s about to compliment it, but Mingyu blurts out, “It’s nice!” Mingyu’s tapping on his glass even harder now and Junhui is beginning to worry if the big puppy might accidentally shatter the thing. “Uhm. the red, your hair. It’s nice.” Junhui rolls his eyes as he pats down his coworker’s back in comfort. Mingyu turns to him with a thankful smile and it makes the boy miss the slight upturn of Minghao’s lips. It’s Junhui’s turn to raise his own eyebrow at Minghao’s unusual behavior. Junhui and Minghao entered the industry around the same time (it’s been around five years, maybe) and have worked together more than a handful of times, so Minghao responding positively instead of neutrally to a compliment has Junhui suspicious. Minghao catches his gaze though, and throws a glare before taking Mingyu by the arm and dragging him away into the crowd without bidding anyone a bye.

 

Junhui doesn’t realize how grave of a situation he is in until he can physically feel the sweat build up on his hands. Jisoo is animatedly talking to him about work and he responds the best he can, but it’s a bit difficult considering how distractingly red his lips are now (Junhui curses the red wine because he can’t seem to focus). The lights dim while they chat and a couple of people begin to dance to the slow song being played by the live orchestra. Junhui stares at them in envy.

 

Jisoo seems to notice because he asks a few seconds after, “Would you like to dance with me?”

 

Junhui whips his head towards the elder embarrassingly fast as he responds, “Me? Dancing, uhm oh! Yeah. Let’s do that. Dance.” Junhui takes his hand in his own and attempts to lead. It’s not as if he didn’t know how to lead, let alone dance, but his mind had drawn a complete blank when their bodies suddenly became much closer than they have ever been. His body moves though, in some kind of sloppy form of muscle memory, but Junhui becomes aware that Jisoo’s hands are in his own, very, very sweaty hands. In embarrassment, his mind starts to come up with hundreds of excuses that stay choked in his throat, distracting him from both the song and dance. A look of worry washes over his partner’s face, and it looks so genuine that Junhui flusters at the sight and steps. on. his. shoe. 

  
  
  
Suddenly, he symphathizes with Mingyu.


End file.
